


Response

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Suitable Surface [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: You and Satori have always found yourselves standing at odds with one another. Now, with you both standing right at the crossroads as to what will become of your future together, it only makes sense that matters get resolved by how you’re both standing--physically, awkwardly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I STILL DON’T KNOW HOW SATORI MADE HIS WAY INTO MY HEART, BUT ALAS, HERE HE IS WITH HIS OWN ONE-SHOT TO HIS NAME! As noted before however, this one-shot (and the ones that precede and follow afterwards) were inspired by Flume’s “Wall Fuck”! 
> 
> Other than that, I hope you all enjoy this one-shot~!

A manager for Shiratorizawa needed to be tough to keep up with such fearsome players, especially as each were so bold and intimidating in their own regard.

A _person_ associated with Shiratorizawa needed all the patience in the world, all to resist from laying hands on Satori.

Your relationship with the ever eccentric athlete was an interesting one.

You were meant to reign him in--mainly whenever Coach Washijou was busy yelling at someone else, or if he was bullying the other team too much. Satori believed _he_ was meant to tease you to no end.

While Shiratorizawa felt impervious to the threat of competition, you and Satori were locked in your own heated rivalry.

Still, you would declare your best wishes to him and the team and ensure that they remained properly hydrated and that they weren't over-exerting themselves. They were all still human, after all, as you reasoned, to which Satori would grin and coo over sweet it was that you still saw humanity in the likes of them.

You often just responded by pushing a water bottle right into his mouth, your irritated glare meeting his wicked one.

Regardless however, as manager, you were supposed to--and _tried_ to--keep things cordial and professional between you both.

Instead, you found yourself tangled up with him whenever you both had the chance.

At lunch, in the restroom during dull lectures, before or after practice in the locker room, the same with matches--and how you _loved_ the rare times whenever Shiratorizawa would lose. No longer in any mood to be playful, he spared the teasing foreplay in favor of letting you feel the full brunt of his viciousness. Suddenly, that wicked tongue of his became less serpentine and more bold in its tone and words.

He wasn't fancying you with sweet talk--if anything, any "darlings" or "sweethearts" he sent your way were laced with bitter venom that only defeat could ever draw forth.

Overall however, that was the full extent of your relationship.

A dance where both of you could never quite get full, synchronized unity, where your bodies could be pressed so close together, but knowing that there were not many songs left to sway to.

Satori made for an interesting partner, without question. For as many times as he intentionally riled you up, there were plenty of moments when he brought you joy. You found bliss in his victories--especially when he would pick you up in celebration, albeit making some teasing remark about how you were like a toy--and in his over-the-top mannerisms. One moment, he was absolutely the last person you wished to see. Other times, he was doing things like leaving your favorite candy in your locker with a note of encouragement and a crude-drawing of himself as you prepared for exams.

Romance at 18--would this even be one?--was a stepping stone to a person's love life, as you both reasoned to one another.

Satori always seemed to make this clear--albeit always in that lighthearted, sing-song tone of his. You were more realistic about your arrangement by comparison.

And yet, as graduation in spring loomed closer and closer, there was a sense of bitter-sweetness to your encounters. A reluctance to leave each other, clinging to one another's bodies so tightly. Intimacy was still shared, but often preceded or followed by laying side by side, contemplating about the future while waltzing around how things were going to go from here.

An answer was never given.

On your end at least, you believed that any discussion may as well take place after graduation. You and Satori had to juggle university applications, entrance exams, and all the last matches that the current Shiratorizawa line-up would be participating in, so any drama created by your relationship--even if it was weighing down on you both so heavily--should be set aside until now.

As much as you couldn't bring yourself to say it, you were fine with this result. There was no definite answer, no final dissolution. The situation broke your heart much like the final whistle blown at the match that Shiratorizawa lost to Karasuno, especially when you had to comfort Satori that day.

The two of you would be going your separate ways for college, so how could your relationship--given its foundations--even think to become long distant, let alone official?

Avoiding him during the last few weeks of the semester proved to be difficult, as you still adhered to your duties as manager, guiding your successor through the workings for the team and all and taking one last group photo with the current line-up. Every time Satori went to approach you--his teasing nature looking more subdued whenever he went to do so--you ducked away and went to busy yourself with some 'sudden' errands that needed to be done.

For just a moment longer--no, for as long as could be--you wanted to have Satori act all pouty while keeping you locked in his naked embrace, the idea of letting you go unfathomable.

It was why you ended up avoiding him as best as you could during the graduation ceremony.

Somehow, you were able to get through it all in peace, even amidst all the emotional and sentimental fanfare that often went with the event. You took as many commemorative photos as you could with your family, friends, close peers, faculty, and more.

From what you could glance, the same could be said for Satori, except quadrupled the amount given his notoriety at school--especially classmates who wanted pictures with him and the rest of the team.

You made yourself believe that here, at this moment, you could slip away. Though, eventually, the question of what would become of the two of you would be addressed--you were dealing with Satori, after all. But for now, you could keep the possibility of your relationship turning into something else.

...Until your friends dragged you to a graduation party.

Honestly and surely, you resisted. A big, _festive_ gathering for all the graduates meant that without question, fail, and doubt, Satori would be there, whether to be the life of the party or to contort the mood around to his whims--much like how you were feeling.

But your friends begged you to go, wanting to enjoy one more celebration together before you all started college.

You gave in eventually, especially as one friend started to get teary while getting you to leave. Together, you all went to extravagantly large and luxurious abode of one of your more affluent classmates, where the party was to occur. Almost immediately, you were met with "Oh! Manager!", "Manager! You came too, huh?" and the like from all the now former Shiratorizawa volleyball team 3rd years.

With this, you were correct in your assumption that Satori was here.

This considered, you did your best to stick with your friends as much as possible, though most of them split off to go do their own thing, whether it was to dance, chat up whomever fancied their eye, or hang by the snack table.

Occupying yourself with treats sounded like the most ideal option, especially while keeping your eye out for the undeniably distinct Satori.

That was, until you had lifted a cookie up from a tray while your eyes scanned across the packed living room, only for it to be plucked right out of your fingers.

You were ready to tell whomever off when you heard some crunching and an obnoxiously exaggerated noise of pleasure.

There was no need to turn to your side to see who did this, especially when that person proceeded to move close to your ear and purr out, "There you are, sweetness~"

Action first, thought later.

That sprung to mind as you proceeded to step away just as quickly. It became clear to you that maybe you shouldn't begin a chase with someone who was close to keeping up with the pace of one Hinata Shouyo during a heated 5-set match, but you were more concerned with keeping away from Satori, keeping away from when that grin of his would be plastered on his face as he declares that it was over between you both.

You weaved in and out through the throngs of your classmates, still refusing to look back. But you knew with all your heart that _he_ was right there, trailing after you without needing to exert too much effort in doing so.

This was the first time to your classmate's house, so you were careful to avoid rooms. Big, open spaces with doors that lead outside were your goals. You happened across this while easing through the crowd that had accumulated in the living room. Ideally, you thought to just leave the party now and apologize to your friends later, especially once you were able to recall which door you used to enter.

It was the only option you had at this point really.

As you neared the door, you--at last--decided to look back.

Satori was nowhere to be seen.

You cursed at yourself for feeling so crestfallen rather than relief. It was supposed to be like this.

Your hand reached for the doorknob.

...As did another from right beside you, albeit seeking to seize your wrist.

Even with the music blaring so loudly throughout the house, you could hear _his_ purred whisper so clearly, the heat of his breath making your skin shiver.

_"Did my pretty little doll think that I could be evaded so easily?"_

And that was honestly all that it took.

With all this time spent together where intimacy could be held _anywhere_ so long as there was time and a sturdy surface, it wasn't difficult for you both to find a closet where you could allow things to properly transpire in private.

Though, neediness was definitely an understatement in this situation, what with how many weeks had passed since your last tryst.

"Aww, my darling~ How cute of you to think that I'd ever let you wiggle out of my grasp~"

Satori's voice--its tone a low, seductive purr--managed to make your skin shiver, even within the tight, heated confines of the closet, the size of which was why the two of you were in this position. Your hands sought purchase against the wall before you, your leg raised up and supported by the firm grip of his hand while your clothes were pushed--even ripped--aside to offer access to his cock. One of your hips was form to grab, both for leverage and to ensure that you remained within his each, all while he drilled into you with long, deep strokes, his body hunched over yours.

Despite his tall, lanky appearance, he had plenty of strength to support your frame while eagerly groping you at his whim. While he was seeking immediate satisfaction--attained by keeping you within his gasp like so--he was catching up on time lost, having not being able to tease you as he would've.

In response to Satori's words, you only whined while rolling your hips back against his, in hopes of meeting each wonderful thrust. Every time his cock sank deep within you, you did your best to resist a moan--though, this only earned a bite to your bared neck as he hummed, "Still giving the silent treatment to me, huh? Don't tempt me, because I'll _happily_ make you squeal~!"

For as talkative as he was being, he still devoted plenty of time to kissing and nipping at your skin, ensuring that his presence would be declared. He was moving so quickly, so ferociously, that combined with the words he was uttering _to you_ after so long, your body was already feeling the tremble of release. In the same regard, with how receptive, accepting and eager you had been--along with your euphoria-inducing attempts at quieting the noises **_he_** was causing--he was just as ready to yield to his own climax.

His rhythm quickened, the noisiness of his skin slapping against yours in sweat-slickened fervor increasing in volume and intensity. You uttered his name out breathlessly, feeling a cry beginning to rise from within your throat, only to have it hushed by his mouth seeking and planting over your own.

A sensation of heat spread through your lower half, as did emptiness when you both parted from your kiss. However, before you could comment on what the two of you did just now, you were hushed by more kisses and the words he had to utter in-between them.

"Always mine and no one else's...always mine and no one else's..."

There was your answer.


End file.
